Lollipop
by makenaishi
Summary: With a lollipop, they show how compatible they are.


**"Lollipop "**

 **Natsu X Lucy**

Lucy Heartfilia strolled around the alley searching for something new to wear and add up to her fashion catalog- her cabinet in her apartment. Her eyes glittered at a sleeveless red mini dress hanged near the window and made a dash to enter the shop. 

" Hmmm…" She pulled the lollipop from her mouth, creating a popping sound. " Natsu! Happy!"

A disarranged pink hair emerged from a pile of "For Sale" pants and jeans. " Haaaa?" Natsu searched for her voice and in less than a minute, focused on what his bestfriend was pointing out on her hand. " That's clothes, Luce."

Lucy sighed, quite expecting the witty remark. " It's a dress, dammit Natsu! Well, yeah technically it is clothes but- YAH HAPPY DON'T EAT THAT FISH! THAT'S PLASTIC, YOU DUMB FLYING CAT!" Her nagging loud voice burst through the shop, alerting the owner.

The traitorous cat only made an annoying whining sound and fled somewhere.

" So whaddya telling me again, Luce?" Natsu appeared in front of her with some of his self-picked shorts dangling on his shoulder.

"A-ah! Yeah, about this dress!" She lifted up the said object. " Do you think red will go with my hair? Or peach colour maybe?"

"Hrmm.. " The dragon slayer eyed her and material then back at her waiting eyes. " Somehow, the colour's the same with a raw meat's. "

" Oh- WHAT? I'M TELLING ABOUT THE DRESS, NATSU! THE DRESS!" She gave up with a rough sigh and faced the mirror while muttering incoherent words to steam off. " Stupid idiot dragon slayers only know how to spit fire and eat and eat and eat-"

" You saying something, Luce?" The dragon slayer behind her talked, completely oblivious of his fault.

" NOTHING!" _Hrrrghh…_

" Why don't you try it on, madam?" The shop owner suggested. Natsu raised his eyebrow at the newcomer.

That was an ear catcher for the spirit mage. "I can really? You have some fitting place in here?"

The owner pointed out to a corner covered by a large mantle, reaching by inch to the ground. " Of course, do take your time."

Lucy inwardly screamed in glory and head on to the said room.

" Where ya going? " Her completely forgotten bestfriend pinched her arm.

" Oh? I'm going to try this dress over there. " She replied, verifying the site.

Natsu blinked at her enthusiasm. " Where's the owner? "

" The owner? " Lucy wondered at his burning questioning gaze. It has always been alert, but it's kind of different this time, but she couldn't identify. " He said he's willing to help me with the dress. Well, I don't think I need any help since it's just going undress and back, but. . Ah. He's there already. "

Once they stopped in front of the room, Lucy turned, expecting Natsu waiting for her command like a lost puppy even if she hasn't voiced any at all. She reached her arm forward to hang her shoulder bag on Natsu's head, alerting the latter for a second but fixed his hold on the bag.

" Wait here, okay. Defend me from the owner cause his stares are freaking me out. " She added the last statement in whispers while piling her jacket and bought stuffs and necessities on his arms. Lastly, she slipped the lollipop stick on Natsu's fingers. " I'll be fast!" She sang in excitement and closed the mantle further after entering with the chosen dress.

" Sir." The owner called near the pajama section.

Natsu looked at him in question, slipping the sweet treat on his hold to his mouth.

" Ah it's okay! It's okay! I can do it by myself! Thanks!" Lucy's voice interrupted from the room.

The owner was frank in his expressions of doubt, but complied and left to accommodate other customers.

Few shifts and groans erupted from the fitting room.

" You still breathing there, Luce?"

" Shut up!"

And finally the fitting ended.

" Ooohh! Nice! I like this! This one's for sure!" Lucy exclaimed in glee. " I pick this, Natsu! Wait, I'm just going to switch back to my clothes, 'kay?"

"Suuuure." The flame boy muttered in false excitement, already squatted down near the room, enjoying the treat on his mouth while gazing at his flying buddy rolling on the cushion.

The sound of mantle opening came. " Alright! Done shopping!" Lucy cheered. " Let's pay this, shall we?"

Natsu followed her to the cashier, mimicking her movements, stopping at her random segments and then completely halted when she dug in the pile where he was before. " Hey hey don't copy my style, Luce." He kidded.

The mage groaned in her search. "Let me see those shorts you picked, Natsu."

He showed the baggy shorts, one leather custom and other with smooth bright colour design. He silently watched Lucy analyse through his wonderful taste for fashion.

" That leather is good, I guess, but that Ichiya-like pants need to go. It definitely doesn't suite you. " She grabbed the brightly- coloured one and replaced with a black

knee-length pants. " This one's better. Now, let's go and pay this. I'm freaking starving. "

At the possible mention of food, the dragon slayer happily skipped in his steps. " Me too!"

The owner silently peeked from his position in the cashier on checking through their chosen garments while listening at the two's conversation.

" Go look for Happy. " The blonde customer spoke, searching through the bag at the man's hold.

" Nah, Happy's just there somewhere. "

" Natsu, call Happy now. I'm so hungry I can pick the first restaurant I see. Where do you and Happy want to eat anyway?"

" Where do you want to eat, Luce? I'm fine with anywhere you want. "

The woman's back was slightly covering the shop owner's sight, but he was able to identify the man's grin and a hand pulling the stick peeking from his mouth.

" Yah, Natsu, stop indulging this and find Happy. Give me the lollipop."

" Fine, fine, Miss Lucy." The man grumbled.

The shop owner jumped from his sit and hastily continued on his counting at the sight of the man focusing his gaze on him. He heard the man's footsteps fading and chanced a look up to meet the blonde woman's entertaining gaze.

" How much is it then?" The woman asked him in politeness.

She watched him register the money on his bank, twiddling the lollipop stick between her fingers.

The lollipop stick. . .

from her mouth. . .

and from _his_ mouth...

 _K-KOI!_

*GASP*

" Mi-Mister? Are you alright?!"

" I'm fine! I'm fine! AH- here's your bought items. T-T-Thank you for shopping! Please come back!"

The woman looked at him weirdly and gathered the bags. " O. . . kay. Thank you."

" Lucy!" He saw the pink-haired man calling the woman over from the entrance door. " I got Happy. Let's go?"

" YUP! Thank you again, ojiisan!"

"A-Ah uhm. . "

She waited expecting. " Hm? Yes?"

" Ah, that man, he's. . "

" Oh. He's Natsu. My eeerrr teammate, my bestfriend. "

That wasn't the answer he was expecting but-

" And he's also my boyfriend. Hehe."

 _Aaaahhh young love._

"What was that, Luce? "

" Nothing~ We just talked about my favorite shoes. "

" Sou ka? Gimme those bags. "

" No, it's okay. I got this."

" You sure? Well, okay then. I found a good restaurant we can agree on. "

" That's great! Lead the way, boyfie."

" Now don't go kissy kissy faces in front of me, you two!"

" HAPPY!"

* * *

 **Still a newbie here, but I hope you liked it~**


End file.
